the stars shine
by realisic golden mangle
Summary: ten years after the events of a bluken and her creation.. rai and mas go though many challages on earth. lucia and pas have never told them about their home planet, blu. but one day, rai finds out.
1. Chapter 1- momma?

Chapter 1- momma?

Pas lays against lucia, eyes closed.

It's been ten years since that incident with fern. Sometimes it feels like it was yesterday. She opens her eyes, looking down at lucia's and her hands, that are locked together. She smiles at the shiny blue-gold rings on their fingers.

They had gotten married a few months after the incident. Pas was the one who proposed. Lucia was so surprised she started happy crying so hard that she almost couldn't breathe. Pas had to calm her down with jokes.

It was a beautiful day when pas and lucia got married.

It was a chilly february afternoon and the two were standing there, looking at each other. At both of their white dresses and other things. Dib and zim had to have them focus back on everything else a few times.

Pas chuckles at the memory. Lucia makes a small noise, stirring slightly.

Honestly, that day, lucia was beautiful. She really was.

"Momma?"

Pas looks down at her children.

"Yes, mas?" she looks over at rai. "Rai?"

"Me and rai made a drawing! Wanna see?"

Pas smiles.

"Of course I do"

Mas hands his mother the drawing. It's a drawing of pas and lucia sitting together.

"This looks good, mas. I'll put it on the fridge."

Pas stands up, going to the kitchen and hanging up the drawing. The fridge was filled with drawings at this point.

Pas smiles at the drawings, her heart filled with joy. Rai comes over to pas, tugging at her sleeve.

"Momma, can i talk to you?"

"Of course you can rai. What is it?"

"Well..mas..mas is better at drawing than me..i..i don't even like drawing! Is..that bad?"

"You can like whatever you want to rai! Don't just give in to something you don't like just because others like it. Do what _you _wanna do."

Rai's eyes sparkle with fascination.

"Can," she swallows. She's never let anyone see this side of her before.

"Can I show you?"

Pas nods and rai leads her to her room. Only she had seen what her room really looked like.

Rai and pas go in, rai quickly closing the door behind her. Pas looks around.

The room is filled with space things. There's space posters on the walls, space curtains covering the windows, space bedding, glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, a space lamp, which was on a desk that was painted to make it look like a night sky that also had a cup of pens and markers. The cup was also space themed and one of the pens had saturn topper. and a star shaped clock.

Pas looks back at rai.

"You...how did you get all this?" she gestures to all the space stuff.

"I uh...asked uncle dib.."

Pas laughs a bit.

"Of course you did. Dib is just as crazy about space as it seems you are."

Pas sits down on rai's bed, rai sitting next to her.

"You know, lucia's just as into space as you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. she loves the stars." pas smiles as she looks as rai. "Enjoy this passion. You might want a job about space one day."

And that was what pas left with, leaving rai's room and going back to lucia.

Rai stares the space comforter on her bed.

_I'm glad she likes that i like space._


	2. Chapter 2- glasses

Chapter 2- glasses.

eight years later…

Rai rubs one of her eyes, shutting off her alarm. She groans, why did it have to be monday? She looks around. It was blurry. Way too blurry to see anything. Panic runs through her as she realizes she can barely see anything. _What happened? I could see just fine yesterday…_

She feels her way around and finds her wig and contacts, putting them on. She blinks, but still can't see anything that well. Panic is still running though her. She gets dressed, almost falling over a few times. She walks out of her room, touching the wall. _So far..so good._

Then she falls down the stairs.

She lays at the bottom step for a few moments, she groans, lifting her head up.

_What a great start to the day. _

She gets up, going to find either pas or lucia. She looks in the living room.

All she can see is..blobs. Great. She looks over to what would be the couch.

She sees..something..sitting on the blob that is the couch at the moment. Rai tries to see what color the thing was. Lucia was more of a...teal blue color, and pas was a green blue color. The blob on the couch was a teal color.

"Mom?"

Lucia looks over, seeing rai.

"Oh! Good morning rai!"

"I wouldn't really call it good…"

Lucia stares at rai with confusion.

"Why?"

"Well...i just fell down the stairs for one..and two, I can't see well."

Lucia turns off the t.v, going over to rai.

"I knew this would happen. You know how I need reading glasses?"

"Yeah, i've seen you wear them before."

"Well, i think you need glasses. And not just for reading. For everything. I just thought you might need reading glasses, but..i guess not."

"Glasses? No no no! Mom, i can't! Everyones going to make fun of me!"

"It'll be fine, rai. Calm down. C'mon let's go get you some glasses."

"What about skool?"

"I'll call them later. I'll just say you're sick."

The two leave, going to a place to get rai glasses.

Mas looks as the two leave, backpack on. _Guess i'm going to skool alone today._

/ /

Rai looks at herself in the mirror. Her glasses are circular with dark blue rims. She checks if she looks okay. Her wig is a blond color and her dark blue eyes stare at her. (that's the color of her contacts)

"Mom, I look funny."

"You look fine, rai."

Rai looks at lucia for a moment, then back at herself. She was definitely going to be bullied for this.

Rai sighs, trying to smile. Her smile ends up looking too big and forced. And shows her pointed teeth. She stops smiling, looking over at lucia.

"Lets just go home."

Lucia stares for a moment, then nods.

/ /

Mas gets off the bus, walking inside and going to his room. He takes off the wig and contacts, staring at his blue green eyes.

_Well. today was normal. Boring. Why do we have to go to skool? No one even likes us. And it was lonely today because of rai staying home. I guess i should go see if she's around._

/ /

Rai stands near her mirror, looking at herself. She still thinks she looks strange. She takes her glasses off, her vision blurring. She puts them back on, her vision going back to normal. She frowns at herself.

There's a knocking at her door.

She looks over, not sure what to say. There's a knock again.

"Come in."

The door opens, mas coming into rais room and closing the door behind himself.

"Oh, hi mas."

Rai almost shivers from the numbness in her voice.

"Hey rai. How are you doing?"

Rai looks at herself in the mirror again. She takes off her glasses, then puts them back on again. She does this a few times.

Mas stares at her doing this. He goes and stands next to her.

"What are you doing?"

Instead of answering him, she turns to him and asks,

"Do..do i look okay?"

Mas looks at rai. At her face, at her glasses, which was weird for him to see, but she looked fine.

"You look fine, why do you ask?"

Rai turns to the mirror again, looking at herself.

"I just.."

She stares at herself for a little.

"I look..weird."

Her shoulders slump as she says this.

"You don't."

Rai turns to mas.

"I do!"

Tears sting her eyes and she looks away.

"Sorry."

She wipes her eyes from under her glasses.

"I just...i'm worried. I'm definitely going to get bullied."

"..because of?"

"My glasses! No one has glasses in the school! Because of all the bullying.."

Rai says, looking at mas. She looks really upset and worried.

Mas puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You won't get bullied. I'm sure you won't."

Rai stares at him with longing eyes, pleading eyes. Pleading for him to save her.

But she needed to stop relying on her brother.

"...okay."

Mas smiles and leaves the room.

Rai goes and lays on her bed, taking off her glasses and putting them on the nightstand. She wraps herself in blankets.

_Don't cry. Not now. Just take a nap. Naps make everything better. _


	3. Chapter 3- a low point

Chapter 3- a low point

Rai stands outside, backpack and disguise on. And her glasses, of course. She couldn't see anything without them.

Mas stayed home today, rai wasn't sure why.

A few kids are also standing near her, waiting.

A few keep glancing at rai, looking at her glasses, then whispering something to their friends then laughing. Rai looks at the ground. _Todays going to be great, isn't it?_

The bus arrives and rai and the kids get on.

/ /

Rai gets pushed to the ground, her glasses falling to the floor.

"You're even more of a freak now that you have glasses!"

Rai stares at the kid, not able to make out anything.

"You and your stupid brother are both freaks! Your eyes are too big, your skin is blue, and you have pointed teeth!"

Rai stands back up. She blinks, looking at the person. She just gets pushed down again, one of her contacts falling off.

Rai closes her eyes for a moment, then looks at the person.

"Aha! You wear contacts! I knew it! I knew something was off with you!"

A crowd has gathered from the persons shouting.

The person forcefully takes off the other contact and reaches to take off rai's wig, he does so, rai's antenne showing.

"This is an alien. She-"

The boy points to rai, or at least to where she was. She's gone.

The people leave.

"Wait! Come back! I'm not crazy!"

No one stops.

The boy sighs, going home with the rest of the kids.

Rai comes out of the locker. She puts on her wig and contacts. Then her glasses. She blinks, finally being able to see.

_I can't be here any longer._


	4. Chapter 4- uniform

Chapter 4- uniform

Rai lays on her bed, locked door, closed blinds. It's dark. She stares at the faded glow of the stars on her ceiling.

She hasn't left her room in weeks.

There's a knock at her door. Rai doesn't answer, and doesn't care. That kid was right. She was a freak. She was a horrible freak.

Why was she even here? She wasn't human. She's seen humans. She knows what they look like. What organs they have, everything. She was so...different.

Rai gets up from her bed, looking in the mirror. She looks at herself. She looks tired and miserable. She brushes this off, looking at her glasses.

Those glasses. It's all because of the glasses. She was never sure why, but people always got bullied for that.

There's a knock on the door again. Rai still doesn't care.

She sits her bed, looking over at the nightstand. There's a picture of mas and her when they were seven. She frowns, picking it up.

Times were so simple back then.

She opens up the back of the photo frame, about to take out the photo, but then she sees something.

A piece of paper.

Rai takes it, opening it up.

It says, 'rai, we've never told you this, but..i just feel like I needed to tell you. You are a bluken. Me and lucia came from a planet called blu. If you want to, use lucias ship. I've set it to go straight to blu. Go have fun. Maybe meet our leaders, the darkest. I'll let them know beforehand if you plan to visit if you give me the v signal.

Oh and p.s i put a bluken uniform in your closet. The darkests make them for you and mas a while ago.

-love, pas'

Rai finds herself smiling a tiny bit. A planet that lucia and pas are from? Of course she wanted to see that! She gets up, changing into the bluken uniform. She looks at herself in the mirror. She still has her glasses on, but she really can't do anything about that. She kinda wants to be able to _see_, you know.

She leaves her room, going down stairs. Lucia is sitting on the couch, asleep, and pas leaning on her. Pas notices rai out of the conner of her eye. She sees rai in the bluken uniform. She stares at rai, waiting for something.

Rai must have read the paper if she has the uniform on. Rai puts up her fingers and makes a v. pas smiles, nodding.

"Have a good trip, dear."

"Thank you mom. I'll be back soon."

And with that, rai left, hopping in lucias ship and flying off.

Pas looks at her sleeping wife, then out the window, watching rai fly off.

_She needed this._


	5. Chapter 5- the darkests

Chapter 5- the darkests

Pas takes out her communicator, calling the darkest.

"Hello?"

"This is elite fighter pas, reporting in my darkests."

"Pas? What is it? We haven't heard from you in a while…"

"Rai's coming."

"Rai's-! Here? To blu?"

"Yes. keep her on blu for at least two weeks. She needs it."

"Are...you mad at her?"

"No. she's just...she needs to do something else than be with us for the moment."

Darkest blu hums.

"Don't force her to anything. And give her a communicator so she can call me. Only me. Not lucia. She'll freak out if she learned rai whent to blu."

"Alright, pas. I'll let you know when rai has arrived."

"Mmhmm." pas nods.

"Elite Fighter pas, signing off."

She turns off the communicator, cutting off the conversation.

/ /

Rai stares as all the stars and planets go by. She can see a blue planet in the distance. _That must be blu. _She thinks. She can see her reflection in the glass of lucia's ship. She finds herself looking...very grown up.

A voice in the ship says, "approaching planet blu". Rai stares at the big blue planet. It was beautiful.

The ship flys down to blu, landing.

Rai steps out, looking around. There's no one around. She walks until she sees a sign that says, 'welcome to the city of blue bale' and below that, it says, 'founded in 2007' rai stares at it. This city was founded a long time ago. She looks up, looking at the town. From here, she could see tall buildings. Taller than the rest.

She starts walking to get to this building.

/ /

Darkest tur looks at the cameras, seeing someone walking in blue bale city.

"Blu! Someones here!"

Darkest blu comes over, looking at what tur is.

"Ah, that must be rai, lucia and pas's kid."

Darkest blu takes out her communicator.

"Elite Fighter pas?"

There's a silence for a moment.

"Yes, darkest blu?"

"I have a question."

Pas makes a small noise.

"Go ahead."

"What does..rai..look like?"

"Oh, rai? She has a light blue skin color and light blue eyes. Oh! And glasses. Can't forget the glasses."

Darkest blu looks at the bluken that was slowly making her way to their building. She did have glasses. And that teen bluken uniform she had made…

"Well. it seems that rai is here. And approaching our building."

"Good, good. Remember what I said before about not forcing her and stuff. Oh and a commutator. Remember to give her one. But only let her talk to me. Only if she wants too, okay?"

Darkest blu nods.

"Talk to you later, elite fighter pas."

"Yes. elite fighter pas, signing off"

Silence.

Well, that conversation was done. Now they just had to wait for rai to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6- taizu

Chapter 6- taizu

Rai has made it to the building. She goes through the two big doors, looking around. The room was empty with an elevator. She steps onto it, the elevator going up as soon as she steps on. A song plays though a little speaker on the wall.

"Summer has come and passed, The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends.

Like my fathers come to pass, Seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends.

Here comes the rain again, Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, Becoming who we are.

As my memory rests But never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends."

Rai finds herself humming along.

The elevator reaches the top floor, stopping.

/ /

Darkest blu looks over at the elevator, seeing rai.

Rai looks at darkest blu, not sure what to think. She steps out of the elevator, going closer to darkest blu.

"Hello, um.." rai starts.

"Welcome to planet blu. I am darkest blu. And that over there is darkest tur."

Rai looks over at darkest tur, then back at darkest blu.

"Well..nice to meet you..i'm..uh..guessing you're the leaders here?"

"Yes. you are correct fighter rai."

"..fighter?"

"Oh, right. Fighter lucia and fighter pas haven't told you much. You see, there are ranks for blukens, you. You are a teen. At this age, you can fight in battles. So you are a fighter. The ranks go like this,"

Darkest blu looks over at darkest tur for a moment, then back at rai.

"Servants, robot makers, elite robot makers, fighters, elite fighters, darkests."

Darkest blu points to rai.

"_You _are a fighter. You are under us, but you work for us. Well, you _would._

But you can't really because you weren't born here and haven't had the proper training. You can do what you like. Everyone can. But before i just let you go around…"

Darkest blu takes out a commutator.

"Elite robot maker taizu, come to the top floor."

She puts it away, looking at rai.

"Oh, and here."

Darkest blu hands rai a commutator.

"Use this to talk to elite fighter pas."

Rai nods a bit, putting it in her pocket.

"Wait-my mom is an elite?"

"Yes. so is lucia."

"Why? What did they do?"

"Well..they did something..very heroic."

"How come i'm not an elite?"

"You haven't proven yourself yet."

Rai pouts, looking to the side and huffing.

"How do I do that?"

"Figure that out for yourself."

Rai looks at the ground.

"Whatever."

The elevator opens, darkest blu and rai looking over.

"Ah, taizu, right on time."

Taizu goes up to darkest blu, saluting.

"Greetings, my darkest. What would you like me to do?"

"You don't have to be so formal."

"Oh, right. Sorry darkest blu."

"It's alright."

Darkest blu turns to rai.

"Fighter rai-i mean, rai. Taizu will be your guide. They will help you get around. Have fun."

Taizu turns to rai.

"Hi there rai! I like your name."

"Thanks. Your name is nice too."

Rai smiles.

"C'mon! Let's go look around!"

"Not yet, taizu. I need to book you two into a hotel for the two weeks rai will be here."

"What? She's only here for two weeks? Why?"

"Elite fighter pas said to do so."

"Oh."

Rai looks at taizu.

they looks a bit sad, knowing that rai wasn't staying for long. Rai smiles at them.

"Lets just make the time last then!"

Taizu smiles back at rai, eyes lighting up.

"Alright, I booked you two a hotel. It's the bue ka on blua street. Go check in before you explore."

"Yes, will do, my darkest!" taizu salutes and takes rai's hand.

"Com'on!"

"w-woah!"

Rai gets pulled, the two of them going to the elevator.

Darkest blu smiles, laughing.

_Ah, they're going to have a good time together. Taizu is one of the most friendly blukens. _


	7. Chapter 7- something has begun

Chapter 7- something has begun

It took the two about 3 ish hours to see everything there was to see in blue bale city. Rai and taizu finally go to the hotel, checking in and going to their room.

Rai goes and flops on one of the beds, make a noise of exhaustion. Taizu stands next to her, laughing a bit. Rai lifts up her head, looking over at them. Taizu smiles at rai, going and sitting on their bed.

Rai puts her head back down, groaning.

"You have way more energy than I do.." rai's voice is muffled slightly.

"I do?" taizu asks.

"Yes."

There's a long silence, then taizu sits to rai.

"Do you uh..want to watch something? Just...relax?"

"Yes please."

Taizu goes over to the t.v and turns it on, rai getting up and laying against the backboard of her bed. Taizu sits next to her, putting their head on hers. Rai is too tired to care, and leans into them slightly, closing her eyes.

Taizu blushes a bit, smiling.

/ /

Taizu must have fallen asleep, because when she looks around, it's dark outside. Taizu turns to rai, who is asleep herself, and shakes her slightly.  
"Rai! Rai! Wake up! I have something to show you!"

Rai grumbles, opening an eye.

"What do you wannnntttttt..."

"I want to show you something, come on!"

"Mmnn..fine." rai gets up, rubbing one of her eyes.

The two go outside, taizu leading rai somewhere.

"Where are we going?" rai was more awake now due to the cold air.

"Hold on, we're almost there."

Rai sees a hill.

"A hill?"

"Not just any hill," taizu runs over to the hill, rai running after her. Taizu sits down, rai sitting down next to her.

"Star shine hill."

"Why do they call it that?"

"Well...you can see the stars the best here, look up"

Rai looks up, then gasps a tiny bit.

So many types of stars, some are bright, some are barely shining.

"Woah" rai breathes, amazed.

"I know, right? You know, this is one of my favorite places."

"I…"

Rai looks at taizu. Taizu is smiling, their eyes sparkling.

"I think this is my favorite place too."

Taizu smiles bigger.

"We should probably go back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah, the hotel." taizu gets up, starting to walk back, rai follows, smiling.

She liked taizu. She was so cool. Rai hopes that they become better friends in the days to follow.


	8. Chapter 8- it all goes downhill

Chapter 8- it all goes downhill

It was almost time for rai to go back to earth and she really didn't want to. She takes her communicator, connecting to pas's signal and is about to ask to stay on blu when...

"Mom-"

"Rai, can i tell you something?" pas's voice sounds sad.

"Of course..whats wrong?"

"It's mas, he...he's.."

"Mas? What's wrong with mas?"

"He...went out in the woods at night and got shot by a human. He's gone."

Rai drops the communicator, it falling to the floor with a crack.

Her mother's words echoed in her head.

Taizu saw this all happen, going over to rai.

"Rai! are you okay?"

Rai looks at taizu for a moment, tears in her eyes, then she runs off.

"Hey! Wait!"

Taizu runs after her.

Rai gets outside, running out of the city. She stops, not sure where to go next.

_Why does it matter? Just go somewhere._

Rai finds a tree that's pretty far away from the edge of town, and sits underneath it. She can't go home. Not now. But she was supposed to leave 20 seconds ago.

She sobs, pulling her knees to her chest and putting her arms around them. She hides her face in her arms, making little sobbing noises.

/ /

Taizu looks around in the city, but can't find her.

They frown, sitting down on some grass.

_I've looked everywhere...where is she?_

They sit there for a few moments, then realizes that she hasn't checked everywhere.

_She could have gone out of the city, why didn't I think of that?_

They stand up, going to where the star shine hill was. No rai.

_Maybe she isn't here…_

They look around, seeing the star tree. The one and only tree on blu. And it's the biggest. It grows a star shaped berry that pretty much everyone in blue bale eats.

They go to the star tree, plucking one of the berries.

_I'll give this to her when i find her._

Taizu looks around the tree, not expecting rai to be there, but she was.

Rai isn't crying anymore, but she still looks pretty upset.

"Rai?"

Rai looks over, blinking.

"Oh uh, hey."

Taizu sits next to her.

"Do..you wanna talk about what happened?"

Rai looks at the ground.

"...it's my brother. A human shot him and now he's...dead."

Taizu looks at rai for a moment, then at the star berry she has in her hands.

"You have to go home, rai. You were supposed to leave two hours ago."

"I...i don't want to. Not now. Not ever."

"...here."

Taizu hands rai the star berry.

"Huh? What's this?"

"A star berry. From this tree. Try it, it's good."

Rai eats a bit of the berry.

It kinda tasted like a mango.

"You like it?"

"Yeah. you are right though. I do have to go home I just...I don't think I'd be able to in this state."

She eats more of the berry.

Taizu nods.

"I get that."

They rest their head on rai's.

"Plus you wanna stay with me, right?"

"Yeah, You're really nice."

Taizu smiles softly.

There's a long silence.

"You know, I really like you." taizu says, blushing slightly.

Rai looks at them.

"You know what? I really like you too."

Taizu puts their hands on rais face, bringing her in and kissing her. Rai goes into the kiss, closing her eyes.

They stay like that for a long moment, then taizu pulls away, their eyes sparkling.

"Wow that was…"

They touch their lips.

"I've never done that with anyone before..that..i liked that…"

Rai smiles, standing up. Taizu looks up at her, standing up as well.

"I...think i want to stay here. With you. Will you be my lover?"

"Yes! Of course i will! now c'mon. We need to make it so you can see without your glasses."

"You guys can do that?"

"yeah!"


	9. Chapter 9- upcoming battle

Chapter 9- upcoming battle

Rai comes out of the room, glasses gone and eyesight back.

Taizu looks over.

"Hey, i see it went well"

"Yeah, can we go back to the hotel now?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say, we can't go back the darkests couldn't make our stay there longer, so you'll be staying at my place. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine."

"Okay good."

The two walk to taizus place, taizu opening the door.

"It's a bit messy in here."

The two walk inside, taizu turning on the lights and closing the door behind them. There were some parts to robots that were strewn about, but other than that, it was pretty clean.

"Uh, make yourself at home?"

"Thanks, taizu."

Taizu nods, going to the other room. They take out their commutator.

"My darkests?"

"Yes, taizu?"

"What do I do now? Should I tell her about the battle that's approaching with the new krecs?"

"Yes, do that. She might be good in battle."

"Okay, i'll do that."

Taizu goes over to the couch, sitting next to rai.

"Uh, rai?"

Rai looks over.

"Yeah?"

Taizu fiddles with their goggles.

"We're going to battle. Tomorrow."

"Battle?! Why?"

"We thought we killed all the krecs, but one got away, making more krecs. They took over a planet that was empty. Darkest blu set up a bigger bomb than last time. I'm sure we can do it!"

"...you're..coming with me, right?"

"Oh, no. I can't. I'm just a robot maker. I'm not made for fighting, you are."

"But i don't know anything! I've never fought before!"

"...i'm sorry, but maybe you'll do good. I believe in you."

Rai wimpers sightly.

_This is bad...this is so bad..._


	10. Chapter 10- the new krecks

Chapter 10- the new krecks

It was the day.

It was time.

The darkest had put a bomb in the krecks new planet, and in their ship too.

All the fighters had to do was get to the levers the bombs were attached too, and blow up everything the new krecks had.

It wasn't going to be that easy though.

Rai reaches the planet. She had been given a gun.

She's scared. She's never used a gun before.

_This would be so much easier if I was taught how to use this…_

As soon as she steps out of the ship the darkest gave her, she gets attacked.

The kreck pushes her to the ground, ripping her arm off.

She lets out a pained noise, pushing the kreck off her and shooting the kerck. She stares at her arm that's on the ground.

_These krecks mean business. _

She keeps going, shooting krecks along the way.

Others were shooting too. Some of them had teen fighter uniforms like her, others had adult fighter uniforms, and the rest had elite fighter uniforms.

The krecks ship explodes above them. Someone must have got to the bomb on the ship.

She got distracted, and one of the krecks jumps her and pushes her to the ground, her head landing on the ground with a loud cracking sound.

The kreck rips the bottom of her uniform and ripping her chest open a little bit, showing the muscle underneath, and ripping off one of her antenne.

Rai was trying to fight back, but it was getting harder to stay awake.

She raises up her gun, shooting the kreck in the head. It falls to the side of her.

She gets up, weakly looking around.

She can feel the back of her head bleeding. But she keeps going until she sees the building the lever is in.

She and a few others run over to the building.

They make it to the building, the elite fighter out of the group that ran up to the building pulls the lever.

One of the adult fighters yells at everyone to retreat back to their ships, and everyone does.

Rai tries to get out, but then as the other leave the small building collapses on her, crushing her. She reaches out to the others before passing out.

They take her out of the rubble, the elite fighter picking her up and the group rushing back to their ships.

/

Rai opens her eyes, groaning.

She was in a blue but almost white room, in a bed of the same color.

_What..what happened..?_

She doesn't have the energy to move, so she just lays there.

Someone comes in the room at some point. Rai looks over.

It was taizu.

Taizu looks at her, smiling softly with tears in their eyes.

"Hey.." they whisper at rai.

Rai smiles a tiny bit at taizu.

"Hey taizu.." she whispers back at them.

Taizu takes one of rais hands, caressing their thumb against rais palm.

"You got beat up pretty bad out there..I almost thought you weren't going to live.."

"Why? What happened?"

"..you're whole body got crushed by a building falling on top of you..a lot of things needed to be replaced.."

"Like what?"

"Well, your arm..and everything from your chest to your legs. And the stuff inside you too."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah"

Taizu says, looking away.

They were still caressing rais palm with their thumb.

"Am i fine now though?"

"Yes. you are recovered."

Rai sits up in the bed.

"I wanna go home. To your place"

Taizu nods.

"Just change first."

Rai was wearing a hospital gown.

"Should I go back into my uniform?"

Taizu nods, handing rai her uniform. They turn away so rai could change.

Rai changes, and puts the hospital gown on the bed.

She takes taizus hand and smiles at her.

"Com'on"

/

Rai opens the door, going inside.

Taizu closes the door behind them.

Rai just wanted to relax right now. No more fighting. Just being with taizu.

Taizu notices this.

"You wanna go lay down and cuddle?"

"Mm, yes that would be nice"

Rai says, nodding.

The two go into the bedroom, laying down on taizus bed.

Taizu lays down and rai lays next to them, her head on taizus chest.

She nuzzles taizus chest slightly, smiling softly.

Taizu smiles warmly. They reach one of their hands up and strokes one of rais antenne.

Rai closes her eyes, liking this.

They stay like that for a while, just relaxing.


End file.
